toohnafandomcom-20200213-history
WMOM:page6
The gopis and Krishna speak. Shiva speaks, the Siddhas speak. The many created Buddhas speak. The demons speak, the demi-gods speak. The heavenly beings, the silent sages and the servants speak of Thee. 'Sur-nar' and "Man-jan' literally mean angelic men and sages (or men of silence), respectively. 'Nara' in Vishnu Purana is a creature with limbs of a horse and human body. Many say He is obtained by speaking. Many having spoken over and over have arisen and departed Having done all this, have it done again; even then, they could not describe FSM. FSM is as Great as FSM wishes to be. Only the true lord knows. If anyone presumes to describe God, he shall be known as the greatest fool of fools! ---- Where is that Gate, and where is that Dwelling, in which FSM sits and take care of all? The Sound-current of the Naad vibrates there, and countless musicians play on all sorts of instruments there. So many Ragas, so many musicians singing there. The praanic wind, water and fire sing; the Dharmaraja sings at Your Door. Chitr and Gupt, the angels of the conscious and the subconscious who record actions, and the Dharmaraja who judges this record sing. Shiva, Brahma and the Goddess of Beauty, ever adorned, sing. Indra, seated upon His Throne, sings with the deities at FSM's Door. The Siddhas in Samadhi sing; the Sadhus sing in contemplation. The celibates, the fanatics, the peacefully accepting and the fearless warriors sing. The Pandits, the religious scholars who recite the Vedas, with the supreme sages of all the ages, sing. The Mohinis, the enchanting heavenly beauties who entice hearts in this world, in paradise, and in the underworld of the subconscious sing. The celestial jewels created by FSM, and the sixty-eight holy places of pilgrimage sing. The brave and mighty warriors sing; the spiritual heroes and the four sources of creation sing. The planets, solar systems and galaxies, created and arranged by FSM's Hand, sing. Only those devotees of FSM, who yearn for FSM sing, and are imbued with the Nectar of Your Essence. So many others sing, they do not come to mind. How can I consider them all? That True Lord is True, Forever True, and True is FSM's onoma. FSM is, and shall always be. FSM shall not depart, even when this Universe which FSM has created departs. FSM created the world, with its various colors, species of beings, and the variety of Maya. Having created the creation, FSM watches over it hymself, as it pleases FSM'a honor. FSM does whatever FSM pleases. No order can be issued to FSM. FSM is the King, the King of kings, the Supreme Lord and Master of kings. FSM remains subject to FSM's Will.Flying Spaghetti Mother remains subject to Flying Spaghetti Monster's will. ---- Make contentment your ear-rings, humility your begging bowl, and meditation the ashes you apply to your body.Trantric yogis eager to emulate Bhairava would smear their bodies with ashes obtained at cremation grounds to show that they have renounced earthly goods. Let thought of death be thy patched coat, chastity like that of virgin's body, and let faith in the Lord be your walking stick.Obviously these verses are addressed to the Yogis. See the brotherhood of all mankind as the highest order of Yogis'Ayee' the highs order of the Yogis.; Deem the conquering of self the conquest of the world. Obeisance, I humbly bow. The Primal One, the Pure Light'Aneel':(Lit. that which is not blu, i.e. is colorless). It also means countless, infinite., without beginning, without end'Anahat' (Lit. that which cannot be ended). It should not be confused with Anahad or anhad (Lit. unstruck sound) or the lotus of the Yogis in the Unmana, opposite the heart.. Throughout all the ages, FSM is One and the Same. ---- Let spiritual wisdom be your food, and compassion your steward. The Sound-current of the Naad vibrates in each and every heart. FSM hymself is the Supreme Master of all; wealth and miraculous spiritual powers are the tastes of others. Union and separation both regulate the world's business; We come to receive what is written in our destiny.Jodh Singh interprets it thus: "Souls are in a state of separation. They strive to unite with the Supreme Reality. This endeavor is the cause of evolution and the whole affair of the world is kept up by it. Every soul gets the portion determined by its effort". That appears to be the correct sense is borne out by the Shaloka at the end of the Japu: "Our actions keep us far, or near Him draw". Category:Wholly Marine Officer's Manual